


Un peu de Répit

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anger, Cherik - Freeform, Chess, M/M, Pain, Pain and Anger, calm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Lorsqu'Erik a besoin de son point entre la rage et la sérénité, il ne peut compter que sur une seule personne.





	Un peu de Répit

Plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Charles ne rêvait plus. Il attendait l’aurore et le soleil levant. Le silence le rendait sourd et aveugle, même la musique n’adoucissait pas ses mœurs. Il aurait voulu le sauver. C’était là son but et son seul échec. Échecs avec lui qui pouvaient durer des heures, des jours entiers sans qu’aucun ne prononce un mot. Des mots, ils en étaient bien avares tant leurs propres maux alourdissaient leurs consciences et leurs âmes. Des âmes qui un jour se perdirent dans la rage qu’ils éprouvaient aux tripes. L’un avait trouvé le calme, savait apaiser ses maux sans les oublier tandis que l’autre cherchait constamment à les expulser, cherchait un moyen en vain d’échapper à la violente souffrance que vivaient son être.

Une douleur si vive dans l’esprit de Charles le réveilla en sursaut démoniaque une nuit. Il s’était accordé un temps de répit, reprenant des forces pour les jours sombres à venir. Mais un hurlement bestial l’en empêcha. Un hurlement qui le glaça sur place. Un appel au secours. Erik.

 

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre dans le Cérébro, il savait qu’il pourrait l’atteindre peu importait où il se trouvait sur terre. Parce qu’Erik l’avait appelé à l’aide. Il était sa vulnérabilité  tout comme il était la sienne. Charles senti immédiatement cette haine affluer dans les veines d’Erik. Un chagrin sans fin ruisselait sur ses joues. Il était à Paris. Au sommet de la Tour Eiffel qu’il avait toujours admiré depuis son enfance. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans l’esprit du professeur. Une inquiétude donna un soubresaut au cœur de Charles.

« Erik, non. »

Il tenta de lui redonner des souvenirs profondément enfouis, qui firent couler encore plus de larmes sur le visage détruit d’Erik. A cet instant, tout ce qu’il désirait était la compagnie d’un ami, d’un amant duquel il s’était éloigné pour ne plus jamais le blesser. La culpabilité avait fini par le ronger, le consumer à petit feu dans cette cavité qu’il pensait vide. Une boule d’émotion se forma dans la gorge de Charles, la déglutition se fit douloureuse, comme ces épreuves qu’ils avaient enduré l’un et l’autre tout au long de leur courte vie.

« Je ne mérite pas de vivre Charles. Pas de cette manière. Les hommes n’apprendront donc-t-ils jamais de leurs erreurs ? N’ont-ils pas eu assez de sang versé au cours de ce siècle, de ce millénaire ? La terreur que nous vivons au quotidien n’est que le fruit de la leur, jamais nous n’aurions eu peur de nos semblables sans particularité. Pourquoi en est-il différemment aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous donc pas…

\- Vivre ? Nous aimer ? Il faut encore du temps à ce monde pour voir la beauté de la vie et de l’amour, Erik. Nous, nous ne le pouvons pas, pas encore. Viendra un jour où nos descendants le pourront peut-être.

\- Quelle belle utopie que voilà encore Charles. Tu n’en as pas assez de vivre dans un monde de fantaisies ?!

\- Que me resterait-il donc si je ne gardais pas espoir pour les générations futures ? Nous ne sommes pas si différent Erik. J’aspire aussi à un monde meilleur, je souhaiterais également que nous cessions de nous cacher comme des monstres ! Pour nos pouvoirs, pour notre amour ! Pour ceux que nous avons perdu ! Ceux qui nous ont protégé ! Être mutant, ce n’est ni plus ni moins qu’avoir une particularité que d’autres n’ont pas ! Tu veux que je le crie sur tous les toits ? Je ne peux pas. Mais si tu veux le faire, fais-toi plaisir, personne ne t’entendra à Paris, hurle-le sur le toit du monde ! Si je n’ai plus d’espoir, que me reste-t-il ?

\- Tu es idiot, Charles.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui me suit mis au bord du précipice, au sommet de la Tour Eiffel avec la ferme intention de sauter. Ce n’est pas moi qui suit prêt à renoncer à notre amitié. Ce n’est pas moi qui…

\- Qui quoi ? Qui noie son désespoir dans l’alcool ? Non, Charles, toi tu es sain d’esprit. Tu entends des voix, mais tu es sain d’esprit.

\- Pourquoi, Erik ?

\- J’aurais espéré que tu me comprennes au moins une fois. Que nous cessions de nous quereller et que nous puissions trouver un moyen de nous parler sans faire valoir nos convictions sommes toutes plus éloignées et si proches les unes des autres.

\- Bien. Es-tu prêt, mon vieil ami?

\- Comme toujours, professeur.

\- Pion en E6.  
\- La prudence, toujours la prudence, Charles. Cavalier en C3. »

 

Un point entre la rage et la sérénité. Charles était ce point pour Erik. Tout comme Erik l’était pour Charles. Chaque fois qu’il se sentait perdu, chaque fois que sa rage l’emportait sur sa sérénité, sur son calme, Charles serait là. Ils le savaient. Ils étaient tout l’un pour l’autre, celui dont les nuits le rongeaient, celui dont les jours le consumaient. Il est vrai que tous les opposaient, mais tous les rassemblaient également, en ce point de calme, où être eux-mêmes n’avait pas de prix.


End file.
